Destined Bonds
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Noragami One-Shot collection part 2. Will more than likely be heavy on yatori and will sometimes contain manga spoilers. The chapters including manga spoilers will be labeled appropriately.
1. Reunions

**Chapter 84-2 spoilers!**

"Yukine-kun!" She shouted as soon as she caught sight of the blonde haired boy across the street. She noticed his shoulders tense as he froze for a moment before he continued to walk, although now at a quicker place. Looking both ways first, she darted across the street after him, repeating, "Yukine-kun! It's me, Hiyo—"

"That's not my name!" He snapped back and whipped around to look at her, finishing in a grumble, "Not anymore."

"You…" Horror flashed across her face before her eyes moved to his clavicle. Though it was partially concealed by his shirt and jacket, she could still see the familiar kanji.

As she let out a sigh of relief, he tugged at the collars of his clothes to conceal the mark. "Yato didn't revoke my name, but he might as well have. He's using Kazuma-san now, so whatever. It doesn't matter. Just go home, Hiyori."

"That's not true!" She reached out to grab his arm, "Yato was just trying to protect you—he didn't want you to get hurt. He loves—"

"_Don't_." Yukine ripped his arm out of her grasp and his eyes started to well with tears, "If he really cared, he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have left _me._ He wouldn't go cut his lifeline and make it as if he never even fucking existed."

He was full on sobbing now and Hiyori bit her lip as she considered what to say. "Yukine-kun," She teared up as well and took a step closer to him, "I can't say that I understand or can even begin to guess why Yato decided to do things the way he did. I was extremely upset too when I called to tell you what he told me, remember?" He didn't react, only continued to cry, so she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and continued, "What I _do_ know is how much he cares about you. He talks about how proud he is of you all the time. After kamuhakari, he was so worried about you that he barely ever took his eyes off you. Whatever he's doing, it's _for_ you. I can promise you that."

Yukine squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud cry before he shouted, "How can you promise me anything!? I thought you and Yato cared about me, but you both vanished."

Hiyori's mouth dropped open and her knees started to buckle.

"Yeah, where have you been since he left? All this time I thought we were friends, but are we? Or do you just pretend because I'm around Yato?"

Her hand flew forward before she even knew what she was doing, Yukine's face now turned sideways and his eyes wide in shock. "How could you say that!" She brought her hand back to her side, clenching her skirt as tightly as she could, "Look, I admit that I've been absent and I'm sorry. I took it upon myself to try and find Yato to bring him back home. And that was stupid, and I paid the price for it. I got hurt while in my half-ayakashi form and now I can't leave my body. E-even once I was back in my body, I was kind of weak for a little while…" Her voice faltered before she looked back at Yukine, the fire returning in her eyes, "But I never once stopped thinking of you. Of both of you. All I've ever wanted is just for you to be safe and happy. I would do _anything _for that."

"That's not your responsibility, Hiyori. You're just a regular girl."

"_Yukine_!" Another voice rang out and caused both of them to turn their heads. Yato stood a few feet away, the hat that Hiyori had given him for his birthday held tightly in his trembling hands as he looked near the point of tears himself.

Yukine let out a sharp cry and turned to run before Hiyori grabbed him again and shook her head, speaking softly, "Please, don't go."

"But I… I said terrible things to him. I blighted him. On purpose, too." He whispered to her.

"He'll forgive you." She answered immediately, "He probably already has."

"Yukine, Hiyori. I'm so…!" Yato's voice squeaked as he reached out to them. They eagerly returned his wide embrace as he continued, "I'm so sorry for everything.

Hiyori clung onto him desperately, "Yato!"

"Well, isn't this a touching reunion."

The trio froze as father's voice rung out and Yukine shifted so that he was behind Hiyori.

"Aw, Hagusa, what are you hiding for? I thought we were friends now." He looked down at the group with his usual smirk.

Hiyori squinted before looking back at the younger boy, repeating, "Ha…gusa?"

"_No_." She heard Yato speak barely above her whisper. When she looked back at him, he looked like the life had been drained out of his eyes and everything suddenly made sense.

Father titled his head in amusement. "In all fairness, he tried to tell you, Hiyori-chan. As for you, Yaboku, did you finally give up your fool's errand? I noticed you're unarmed."

Yato ground his teeth together, "Sek—"

"_Yuuki!_"

With that, Yukine was gone in a flash of light.

**So I ended on a cliffhanger on purpose cuzzzzz I mostly wanted to write the part between Yukine and Hiyori, I didn't want to write the whole like final battle haha. Plus I don't aim to try and guess that much of adachitoka's story planning because I will surely fail.**


	2. Definition of Cute

**Requested as a prompt on tumblr by petalsandtime, "yatori with a basket of kittens"**

"You know he's just going to want one even more after this, right?" Hiyori glanced away from the kittens in front of her towards Yukine. The younger boy was in absolute heaven in the cat café, having long abandoned her and Yato as he played with various cats and followed them around.

"And maybe someday, that'll happen. But for now, this is the best I can do." Yato answered, picking up what looked to be a fishing rod with a string and a plush fish at the end and waving it around.

She smiled and nodded, "It was pretty thoughtful of you to bring him here."

His eyebrows raised at her praise and he immediately grinned, "Of course I—ow!"

He flinched and winced and Hiyori stared in confusion until she saw the culprit crawling up over his shoulder and starting down his arm, trying to get the toy that way.

"You know that's cheating…" He still winced from the tiny kitten claws going into his skin, continuing to whine even as Hiyori reached over to pluck the cat off of him.

"Is it really cheating if it's just smart enough to try a different route than the others?" She scratched the ginger kitten's head and it purred in response. "Anyway, you'll fight off ayakashi and other gods but can't handle little baby claws?" She commented with a laugh.

Yato pouted and pointed towards them, "I don't care what anyone says, those things are sharp as hell; their teeth too. They just hide it behind a cute face."

"Sort of like you." Hiyori answered as she continued to play with the kitten, not looking up.

"W-what?"

When she did look up, she saw that he had quickly turned a bright shade of red. Realizing what she said, she corrected, "I-I just meant—you're a lot tougher than you look? I—nevermind, I'll shut up now." She sunk into the floor as much as she could, avoiding his eyes and focusing instead on the cats.

"You called me cute." She heard his voice comment in disbelief.

Her head snapped upward, "I did not!"

"You implied it!" He practically shouted back, causing a few people to start looking in their direction.

Hiyori covered her face with her hands, "Just leave it for now, please. Don't make a scene. We came here so Yukine could have a good time."

"For _now_." Yato answered, stressing the word 'now' with a smug expression.


	3. More Exciting

**Prompt "yatori baking a cake together" requested by anon on tumblr**

"Wait, wait, wait." Yato dove in and tipped the mixing bowl back upward to keep Hiyori from pouring it into the baking pan.

She squinted her eyes in confusion and a bit of annoyance, "What is it? I didn't forget something, did I?"

He shook his head, "No, you didn't _forget_ anything. But I think we should add something to make it a little more exciting. Just plain old cake is boring, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hiyori rolled her eyes and turned away, "I think it's just fine the way it is, honestly. What are you thinking about adding?"

"I dunno. Maybe just like chocolate chips or something? Something that'll just make it a little bit more fun. I wasn't thinking of anything like extravagant or weird, like you thought I was." He jabbed a finger close to her face and added a pout for effect.

She sighed and gave a small smile as she put her hands together in an apology, "Sorry, I just never know what to expect with you." Just as she started to drop her hands, she brought them back towards her chest and clapped excitedly, "Oh, I know!"

Yato put a hand on his hip and watched as she started to eagerly dig through various kitchen cabinets, "Uh, need help?"

She didn't answer, climbing onto the counter and reaching into the very top cabinet.

"Hiyori!" He called after her, giving her a disapproving look as she jumped back down.

"Got it." She held out a jar of sprinkles with a wide smile.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I really could have gotten that for you."

"After all I've lived through so far, I don't think falling off a kitchen counter will do much harm." She walked back to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Just because you've survived being reckless and stupid isn't an excuse to do more reckless and stupid things." He followed after her.

Hiyori looked up, "Touché. But are you going to follow your own advice?"

Yato parted his lips to reply but quickly found he had no good response. Huffing, he answered, "Alright, I deserved that. And yes."

"Good." She held out the sprinkles and shook them, "Then come stir these into the batter."

He took the sprinkles from her and started, asking, "So this will turn out like one of those funfetti cakes I'm guessing?"

"Exactly." She nodded and smiled, bumping into his shoulder, "Exciting enough for you?"

"Yeah. Plus I can't say that Yukine has ever had one like that before, so I'm sure he'll like it too." He took the spoon out of the batter and Hiyori took that as the cue to start pouring it into the baking pan.

"Good, then I'm happy." She answered as she opened the oven and slid the pan into it. As she stood up, she moved towards Yato and pressed a short kiss against his lips, "Thanks for helping me. And for your idea."

"Of course." He kissed her back, his hand moving to her waist.


	4. Snowball Fight

I wrote this for a secret santa thing in 2017 and never posted it anywhere other than tumblr because I had a family emergency going on. I just read it again and I love it so I wanted to make sure it got the attention it deserves!

Hiyori and Yukine both let out a noise of surprise as they slid open the door to find Kofuku and Daikoku's yard had quickly turned into a winter wonderland, completely covered in snow. Curious, Yato moved behind them to peek outside as well.

Turning her head to glance at him, Hiyori looked back outside in aw, "This is so much more than what they were predicting on the news!"

Yato shrugged, seemingly unsurprised, "I could have told you that."

"What are you, the god of weather now?" Yukine gave him a tired look.

"_No_," He gave him a look of betrayal in return, "Gods just know these things—"

"Look at all of the snow!" Kofuku came barreling into the group, almost knocking Hiyori out into the elements before both Yato and Yukine grabbed both of their shoulders. Grasping on to the brunette in an excited hug, she announced, "We should have a snowball fight!"

Yato gave a hum of uncertainty, "With you?"

"Yato." Hiyori snapped at him and he waved his hands in a signal of defeat. Turning to the other god, she smiled brightly, "That sounds like a lot of fun, Kofuku-san."

"I knew you'd think so, Hiyorin." She giggled in delight before looking up at the others, "What about you, Yato-chan, Yukki?"

Yato considered it momentarily before rubbing his hands together, "Yeah, I guess I can join in."

"I don't know, Daikoku-san probably—" Yukine hesitated, angling himself back into the house.

"He's fine! He even said he'll have some tea waiting on us when we come back in." Kofuku waved off his doubts and reached over to nudge him forward.

He laughed nervously, "Okay, okay. But let me go get my jacket first."

"So are we just all against each other or are we gonna be on teams, or what?" Yato put his hands on his hips and looked between them curiously.

Kofuku clapped her hands together, "Ooh! We should be on a team together, Yato-chan~"

As Yukine returned into the room, his jacket halfway on as he shrugged his arm into the other sleeve, he commented, "I dunno, isn't it a bit unfair to have two gods against a shinki and a half phantom?"

"You're a hafuri, though." Yato immediately corrected.

"You know what I mean." He answered automatically, but gave a brief smile at the correction.

Kofuku tapped her lip in thought, "I guess you're right…" Making a sudden gasp, she latched onto Hiyori again, "Then I'll be with Hiyorin!"

"Sure." Hiyori nodded enthusiastically.

"You suuure you don't wanna be on my team, Hiyori?" Yato leaned in towards her face from her side giving his best imitation of puppy dog eyes.

As Hiyori parted her lips to answer, Yukine gave a loud huff, "We could just _all_ be against you, you know."

He grimaced and took a step back, waving his hands, "Shit. Yukine, I didn't mean I didn't want _you_ to be—"

"Just stop talking." The younger boy sighed, stepping out in the snow and immediately sinking to the point where it was almost up to his knees, "Whoa!"

Hiyori followed after him carefully, wobbling a bit as she stepped into the snow, "Wow, guess it's even deeper than it looks!"

Kofuku zoomed off, practically taking a flying leap off of the deck and running through the snow in a bout of laughter.

Yato took his time to follow them out farther into the yard, still wallowing from Yukine's snap at him. "So what sort of rules are we playing with?" He crossed his arms and looked off, leaving him wide open for the snowball that Kofuku hurled at him. Sputtering and clutching his chest, he looked back at the other god in disbelief.

"Don't hold back!" Kofuku grinned and winked, "That's the only rule."

"You're on." He swiftly scooped up the snow and positioned himself to throw the snowball.

Playfully, Hiyori lightly tossed one in Yukine's direction. Making a yelp as he barely dodged it, he immediately broke into a grin as he looked back at her, reaching down to join in as well.

It didn't take long for the four become covered in a light crust of white powder. Yato had even somehow find the time to build a small mound to crouch behind, slightly shielding him from the endless barrage of snowballs coming from Kofuku and occasionally Hiyori's direction. Blindly, he threw a snowball over the top, "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

However the snowball battle was quickly stopped at the sound of a high pitched squeal, a crunch of snow, and Yukine shouting, "Hiyori!"

"Hiyori?" Yato repeated in confusion, standing up straight to see her fallen over sideways in the snow, her face almost completely blanketed, "Hiyori!"

"Why would you do that to Hiyorin, Yato-chan?" Kofuku pouted as he quickly made his way over, pulling Hiyori up by her shoulders.

"That was meant for _you_." He glared back before kneeling down and brushing the snow off of Hiyori's still stunned face, "Are you okay?"

Kofuku huffed, mumbling, "That's not very nice, either."

"I, um." She blinked in confusion before locking eyes with him briefly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Hiyori? You fell pretty hard." Yukine bent his knees and leaned over to take a closer look at her.

She nodded, adding a small laugh, "I'm okay, Yukine-kun, I promise."

"I'm sorry." Yato said earnestly, still lingering close to her and her eyes flickered back to him as he spoke.

Hiyori stared at him momentarily, her cheeks darkening as she turned away, "It was an accident, Yato. Don't worry about it."

"It's all because you're paired with Kofuku." She suddenly felt Yato's hand grasping her arm and pulling her upward, "I told you that you should be on my team!"

"Hiyorin's my partner!" Kofuku grabbed her other arm and tugged her in the other direction.

Yukine tried to yank Yato off of her arm, "What are you both, five!? Let go of her!"

"Yukine-kun, I—" Just as the younger boy finally managed to unlatch Yato from her, Kofuku lost her grasp and Hiyori went flying forward into the snow again.

Kofuku gasped loudly, "Oopsies…"

"Hiyori, I—I…" Yato reached out, unsure of what to do.

Sputtering as she rose out of the snow, she grumbled, "I think I should go home now."

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked pitifully and Kofuku echoed his sentiments with small pout.

Yukine let out a sigh, "I don't blame you."

As Hiyori turned around to leave, Yato turned back to Kofuku, "I still think this is your fault."

"You're the one who practically gave her a concussion with a snowball!" Kofuku fired back, her hands on her hips.

Yato opened his mouth in disbelief before he answered, "Because of your bad luck!"

"But it was _your_ snowball! And you have enough of your own bad luck, Yato-chan."

"Only because I hang out with you all the time!"

"Fine, you don't _have _to stay in our attic."

"…Oh c'mon, you didn't have to go _that_ low. I already get threatened enough by Daikoku."

Yukine quickly whirled around, "I am definitely not staying out in the cold to listen to you two bitching at each other."

"Hey! Defend your master's honor!" Yato called after him.

"Nope."


	5. Fitting Room

**Random word prompt: fitting**

**I'm going to try to get back into doing random word prompts or something to get back into the habit of writing because I'm really unhappy with the fact that I **_**want**_** to write but can't manage to actually get words on a page lately.**

"Maybe I should just borrow Kazuma's clothes again." Yato pulled at the collar of the shirt, trying to release the tension it had upon his neck.

Hiyori shook her head fervently, "No! You need some nice clothes of your own. I know you haven't had much money, but I can't believe you haven't even gotten once nice button-up shirt in all this time."

"Priorities." He shrugged, still looking the shirt over in the dressing room mirror, "Can't exactly go fighting ayakashi in things like this."

"I'm aware." She gave a sigh, also admiring how it looked on him while she could.

He looked over his shoulder, "It's so stiff that you can't even clean or cook, or do anything really. So how would I ever make money?"

"I get your point." Hiyori pouted, "But I also want you to look nice when meeting my parents. I know you do actually have some nice sweaters, but it's too warm for that."

"You're really determined about this, aren't you?" He turned to face her fully and put his hands on his hips.

She flushed and avoided his eyes as she admitted, "Look, I get the jersey is your thing and how people recognize you. But it's really nice to see you in normal clothes every once in a while, okay?"

"Define normal. Ebisu has always been business formal, Take is always wearing traditional clothes, Bishamon has her half naked looks most of the time, and then there's Kofuku who wears something similar to a school uniform…" He raised his fingers as he listed off his god friends and Hiyori face palmed.

"T-shirts, jeans, slacks, shirts like the one you've got on right now." She groaned in frustration and waved her hands, "Just anything that's a break from the tracksuit and not from like… three decades ago."

He was the one who sighed in response this time, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, "Anything for you, Hiyori. But if I can get away with not wearing at tie, that's absolutely the option I'm taking. This thing alone is bad enough."

Hiyori looked up and took a peek at the part of his chest now exposed, flushing more, "Y-yeah, that's fine, I guess."

Yato noticed her glance and smirked knowingly, commenting as he bent down over her, "Distracted?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." She muttered in response, but her eyes flickered to the wall.

He moved to tilt her chin upward, forcing her to look at him as he inched closer to her, "I could still use some more convincing about buying this."

Hiyori huffed just before he met her lips, answering, "Fine…"


	6. Forgiveness

**Day 1 of Nora Appreciation Week: Forgiveness**

"Hiiro." Yato nodded towards the gate, "Got a minute to talk?"

She quirked an eyebrow in response but answered coolly, "I guess."

"Thanks." He let out in a breath of air as they slipped out of the yard and into the surrounding park. His hands stuffed in his pockets, he kept quiet and kept walking forward until Hiiro had reached her limit.

"Spit it out already. What do you want?"

He gave a small smile and turned back to her, "To thank you. For everything that you did for me up till now. And to say that I forgive you for anything you still have doubts about."

She took a step back in surprise, her lips parted, "W-what for? You don't have to do that."

Yato shrugged, "I just don't want there to be any awkwardness or hard feelings between us. I know that you always did what you thought was right. Dad may have just played family to take advantage of us, but I know that you actually meant it when you said you loved me and were doing things for me. Even if it… wasn't actually the best thing for me, but it's alright. You're learning."

Hiiro's cheeks were flushed and she was quiet for a moment before letting out, "Thanks."

"Even if you're not my shinki anymore, you're still stuck with me." He reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders and stuck out his tongue.

"Yes, forever the annoying little brother." She sighed.

"Can you still call me your little brother? I'm so much bigger than you!" He bent down in protest.

She looked up, expressionless, "I'm still older than you."

He stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you've got me there."


End file.
